


Solice

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obtaining peace doesn't always come easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalyptic).



> Prompt: _Bulkhead/Prowl/Bumblebee, a balance in three._
> 
> I threw in more characters than the prompt called for, and that's the only thing that bugs me about this. I love the story I came up with, but it didn't turn out very threesome-ish. A thousand pardons, Anx!

Prowl was having difficulty meditating. The cause of this was peculiar, mainly because he couldn’t identify exactly _what_ the cause behind his inability to achieve inner peace was. Nothing in his usual environment had changed – the weather was peaceful, Detroit was peaceful, their makeshift base was peaceful. The others had stepped out or departed to another room, not a single thing present that would disturb him, and yet…

Uncharacteristically, he shifted. It was a minor readjustment – the straightening of his back and a repositioning of his legs – but he was no closer to achieving a state of zen than he had been seconds ago in his last arrangement. Frustration was beginning to build, rather counterproductive he knew, but he was at a loss of what he could do to rectify the situation aside from giving up and attempting it again at a later date. Prowl didn’t enjoy that prospect, rather set on his current course and refusing to budge until he’d achieved what he’d originally set out to accomplish.

A loud bang startled him, seemingly eliminating his chances of that, and he bristled slightly as he twisted around to behold the noise. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were riding in from their time surveying the city, it having been their turn to observe and secure their home-away-from-home. The yellow service ‘bot was the culprit of making the loud sound, having caught the garage door before it was fully upright, and come skidding to a stop just inside, where he and his friend reverted back to their bipedal forms.

“Hey, ninja-bot! Did we miss anything?”

“Can’t say as you have,” he responded glibly, facing forward again and staring intently at the wall, looking for the answers to the universe.

“Yeah, well, _you_ missed out on a wild time,” Bumblebee scoffed, looking back and up at Bulkhead. “Didn’t he, big-bot?”

“One that _you_ started,” his friend was quick to point out, to which Bumblebee pouted, crossing his arms over his chassis and taking on a stance that indicated he was prepared to go into excruciating detail on how nothing was his fault, when of course in reality, it most likely _was._ It was at some point during just that that Optimus Prime and Ratchet entered, no doubt attracted by all the noise, and suddenly the entire room was alive with talking and motion.

Gradually, without his knowing, Prowl had begun to relax and become one with the universe.

-Fin-


End file.
